Numerous suspension concentrates of agrochemically active compounds are already known. Thus, suspension concentrates of tebuconazole, or azoxystrobin, or a combination of a triazole and a strobilurin, such as a combination of Azoxystrobin plus Cyproconazole or Trifloxistrobin plus Tebuconazole, have been commercial products. It has been found that the suspension concentrate of the combination of a triazole and a strobilurin has a higher activity than the corresponding single compound suspension concentrate when being diluted with water. Mixture of different biolocally active compounds can have a broader spectrum of activity than a single compound alone. Furthermore, these can exhibit a synergistic effect compared with the single active ingredient. However the combination of a strobilurin and a triazole suspension concentrate, such as a combination of Azoxystrobin plus Cyproconazole or Trifloxistrobin plus Tebuconazole, has the disadvantage that the activity is weaker than that of sprays obtainable by diluting a triazole emulsion concentrates, such as tebuconazole emulsion concentrates, with water.
US2007/0053944 A1 discloses certain novel suspension concentrates comprising at least one active compound selected from the group consisting of azoles and/or the strobilurins. It is indicated that biological activities of the sprays obtained by diluting suspension concentrates according to US2007/0053944 with water come close to the activities of the sprays obtainable from the corresponding emulsion concentrates. Formulations according to the invention in US2007/0053944 appear to enhance the biological activities of the active components comprised therein so that, compared to customary suspension preparations, either a higher activity is achieved or less active compound is required. However sprays preparable by diluting the suspension concentrates or other formulations comprising the combination of a triazole and a strobilurin as the active ingredients have not been found which show a considerably better biological activity than sprays obtainable from the corresponding customary emulsion concentrates.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a composition comprising both a triazole and a strobilurin as the active ingredients which demonstrates a considerably better biological activity than the corresponding customary emulsion concentrates comprising a triazole as the active ingredient, such as tebuconazole emulsion concentrates.
It would be very desirable to provide such a product that is friendly to the environment. Emulsion concentrates comprising a triazole as the active ingredient show good efficacy. However this formulation needs more solvents which bring pollution to the environment.